


Pwede pa ba?

by eymeanie, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: "I loved you since the start and you've always had my heart, but you never knew."Si Wonwoo ang takbuhan ni Mingyu sa tuwing may problema sila ng kasintahan niyang si Jeonghan. Gustuhin man maging masaya ni Wonwoo para sa kaibigan, hindi niya 'to magawa.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Pwede pa ba?

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI044  
>  **OPM:** Happy For You - Jayda  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Thank you for checking out this fic! Hopefully magustuhan niyo ang naisulat kong istorya out of that beautiful prompt. Ngayon pa lang magso-sorry na ko sa mga typos since hindi ko siya napa beta read, but I'm sure you'll get the gist of it.

_June 2012._

“Hi, pwede bang manghiram ng ballpen?”

‘Yan ang mga salitang narinig ni Wonwoo mula sa katabi niya. Napatingin si Wonwoo at nakita niya ang isang lalaking nakaupo sa tabi niya. Isang hindi pamilyar na mukha. Napakunot ng noo si Wonwoo sa lalaking nasa tabi niya. Ikalawang semester na ng school year nila pero ngayon lang nakita ni Wonwoo ang lalaking ito na nagtatanong kung pwede daw bang mahiram ang ballpen niya.

“Sorry, nanghihiram agad ako sa’yo ng gamit hindi pa pala ako nagpapakilala. Kim Mingyu, blockmate mo for the whole semesster.” Pakilala ni Mingyu sa kanila na may ngiti sa kanyang mukha, pero nakatingin lang si Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

“First day of school pero wala kang ballpen?” Tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

“Things happened kasi.” Tumahimik ulit si Wonwoo habang nakatingin si Mingyu sa kanya, naghihintay ng sagot mula sa kanya.

“So papahiramin mo ba ako ng ballpen?” Tanong ulit ni Mingyu. Medyo iritable si Wonwoo pero nakaka-konsensya naman kung papabayaan niya lang ‘to. Tumalikod si Wonwoo para kunin ang bag niya, kinuha ang pencil case at kumuha ng G-Tech pen at iniabot kay Wonwoo.

“Wow, G-Tech. Yayamanin ka pala.” Tukso ni Mingyu. Hindi nagustuhan ni Wonwoo ang panunukso nito kaya nag attempt siyang kunin kay Mingyu ang pinahiram niyang G-tech. “Akin na nga ‘yan!” Lumapit si Wonwoo kay Mingyu para kunin ang ballpen, pero dali-daling inilayo ni Mingyu ang ballpen kay Wonwoo.

“O wala nang bawian. Ibabalik ko na lang ‘yung mamahaling ballpen mo after class.” Ngisi ni Mingyu sa kanya. Tumayo si Mingyu mula sa kinauupuan niya, “Thank you sa ballpen, ibalik ko nalang mamaya.” Kindat ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo bago ito bumalik sa upuan niya.

“Presko.” Bulong ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya, nagsisising bakit pa siya nagpahiram ng ballpen.

Nang matapos na ang lahat ng klase nila, nag umpisa nang ayusin ni Wonwoo ang mga gamit niya para umuwi, nilagay ang mga notes niya sa bag, ibinalik na din niya ang ballpen na ginamit niya sa pencil case. Habang nilalagay niya ang ballpen sa lalagyanan, naalala niya, ‘ _yung ballpen na pinahiram ko._ Pagkakaalala ni Wonwoo. Pagtingin niya sa upuan kung saan nakaupo si Mingyu, nakita niyang wala na si Mingyu. Nagmadali si Wonwoo ayusin ang mga gamkit niya, isinara ang bag at dali-daling lumabas ng classroom para habulin si Mingyu. Pagkalabas ni Wonwoo, nakita niya si Mingyu, hindi pa nakakalayo at naglalakad pababa ng hagdan.

“Hoy!” Sigaw ni Wonwoo pero hindi tumingin si Mingyu at patuloy na naglalakad. Tumakbo si Wonwoo ng mabilis para mahabol si Mingyu. Nang mahabol ni Wonwoo si Mingyu, agad niyang tinapik ang balikat ni Mingyu at tumayo sa harapan nito.

“Kanina pa kita tinatawag, wala ka bang naririnig?” Tanong ni Wonwoo habang hinahabol ang kanyang hininga.

“Ay, ikaw ba ‘yun? Hindi ko kasi narinig ‘yung pangalan ko, puro hoy lang narinig ko, so hindi ako aware na ako pala ‘yung tinatawag.” Walang nasabi si Wonwoo since totoo naman, hindi niya binabanggit ang pangalan ni Mingyu.

“Yung ballpen ko.” Sabi ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu habang nakalahad ang kamay nito.

“Ay! Oo nga pala, buti pinaalala mo.” Sabi ni Mingyu. Kinuha ni Mingyu ang bag mula sa kanyang likuran at binuksan ito. He was struggling sa pagbukas ng bag niya, tinitignan lang siya ni Wonwoo na para bang jina-judge niya ito. Halos halukayin na ni Mingyu ang bag niya pero hindi pa rin niya ito nakikita.

“Sandali lang ah?” Sabi ni Mingyu habang hirap na hinahanap ang ballpen na ipinahiram ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Tumango lang si Wonwoo sa kanya.

Makalipas ng ilang minuto, Mingyu’s face brightened up nang makita niya ang ballpen ni Wonwoo sa bag niya. “’Eto na, nakita ko na ‘yung ballpen mo!” Sabi ni Mingyu habang hawak-hawak ang ballpen nito. Pero siyempre, being the clumsy that he is, sa ‘di malamang dahilan, nadulas ang ballpen sa kamay ni Mingyu. Sinubukan pa niyang sahulin ang nahuhulog na ballpen pero too late, bumagsak na ito sa sahig.

_Taaak!_ Isang malakas na tunog mula sa sahig ang narinig nila Wonwoo at Mingyu.

Pareho silang napatingin sa sahig, nakatingin sa G-Tech na nalaglag sa sahig. Nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Mingyu. He knows how G-tech pen works. Isang laglag lang, hindi na agad gagana, hindi na agad magagamit pangsulat. Tumingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

“S-Sorry.” ‘Yan lang ang nasabi ni Mingyu. Walang sinabi si Wonwoo which scares him more.

“Papalitan ko na lang.”

“Okay lang, ‘wag na.” Sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Hindi pwede, nasira ko ‘yung ballpen mo, mahal pa naman yan. Tara samahan mo ‘ko.” Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo.

“Saan tayo pupunta?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Papalitan ko ‘yung ballpen mo.”

“Sabi ko naman okay lang.”

“Hindi okay sa akin ‘yun, I felt bad. Hayaan mo na ‘ko palitan ‘yung nasira ko.”

Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Wonwoo at pumayag na sumama kay Mingyu para palitan ang ballpen na nasira niya.

_* * * *_

Well, ganun nag start ang friendship ni Wonwoo at Mingyu. After that incident, they became close. Laging nakadikit si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Minsan naaasar si Wonwoo pero kalaunan, nasanay nalang siya sa presence ni Mingyu sa tabi niya. 

Until Wonwoo became comfortable with Mingyu, he starts opening up with Mingyu, nag umpisa sa pagsasabi ng nga mga problema niya, ‘yung mga taong kinaasaran niya sa university, sa mga minor subjects nila na feeling major, hanggang sa mga secrets ni Wonwoo na kay Mingyu lang niya sinabi.

Hindi inakala ni Mingyu na dadating sa point na mag oopen up si Wonwoo sa kanya. They consider themselves as bestfriends, well baka si Mingyu lang ‘yung nag-iisip nun pero base sa mga kinikilos ni Wonwoo, mukha naman na talaga silang mag best friends.

“Best friends.” Napangiti si Mingyu sa sinabi niya.

Four years have passed by so quickly, naka-graduate sila ng college, mahirap ang college pero hindi maitatanggi ni Mingyu na naging mas masaya ang college life niya nung nakilala niya si Wonwoo. Ang taong una niyang naging kaibigan sa university, ‘yung unang tao na sinungitan siya pero pinahiram parin siya ng ballpen. Siguro sa buong buhay ni Mingyu, lagi niyang ikinagagalit ang pagiging clumsy niya, pero sa isang pagkakataon lang nagpasalamat si Mingyu sa pagiging clumsy niya. ‘Yun ang time na nalalaglag niya ang ballpen ni Wonwoo.

Kung hindi lang sa pagiging burara niya? Hindi niya siguro makikilala si Wonwoo. Si Wonwoo na makakaintindi sa kanya,, si Wonwoo na hindi natatakot sabihin ‘yung mga mali niyang ginawa. Si Wonwoo na best friend niya.

…Si Wonwoo na mahal niya.

Kailan ba na-realize ni Mingyu na mahal niya si Wonwoo? To be honest, hindi rin niya alam, probably it just grew on him. Sa apat na taon ba naman nilang magkasama, imposibleng hindi mahalin ang isang Wonwoo. He might look like a type who's hard to deal with, pero surprisingly it's not. It's fun to be with him. Madaldal, lalo na kung 'yung bagay na gusto niya 'yung pinag uusapan. Madaming nagsasabi na mahirap at nakakatakot i-approach si Wonwoo, pero sa totoo lang? 'Yung mga taong nagsasabi na 'yun ay 'yung mga tao na hindi nagta-try kausapin si Wonwoo. Hindi mahirap makipag usap kay Wonwoo, hindi rin mahirap magustuhan si Wonwoo. 

Mahirap ang hindi mapamahal kay Wonwoo.

At dahil graduate na sila Mingyu made a promise to himself, sasabihin na niya ang nararamdaman niya kay Wonwoo. He kept it all throughout the years na magkasama sila and he thought this is the best time to tell what he felt for his best friend, what he felt for Wonwoo for the past 4 years.

To be honest, ilang beses nagcontemplate si Mingyu about him confessing to Wonwoo, why? There are so many risks to consider. Una, mag best friends sila. Pangalawa, paano kung umamin siya tapos ni-reject lang siya ni Wonwoo? Hindi lang friendship ang mawawala, probably he will lose Wonwoo as well. 

Pinag-isipan ni Mingyu nang maigi ang mga bagay na 'to, alam niya 'yung mga risk kapag umamin siya kay Wonwoo pero it's worth the try naman 'diba? Besides, Mingyu can't contain his feelings any longer. He already kept his feelings for the past four years, at sa tingin niya, this is the right time to tell everything. 

After ng graduation ceremony, Mingyu is about to go to Wonwoo pero hindi na niya ito makita. Masyado na ring crowded ang lugar para makita pa si Wonwoo kaya nagdecide na lang si Mingyu na i-message ito. 

**1:34pm - Kim Mingyu:** Won, nasaan ka?

**1: 34pm - Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Kasama ko sila mama, bakit?

**1:35pm - Kim Mingyu:** Ah ganun ba, sige.

**1:36pm - Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Bakit?

**1:36pm - Kim Mingyu:** May sasabihin sana ako pero ‘wag na lang pala muna ngayon. Pwede magkita tayo bukas?

**1:37pm - Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Sige. Same place?

**1: 37pm Kim Mingyu:** Yup. See you tomorrow! Congrats, Won, officially unemployed na tayo. Hahahaha.

**1:38pm - Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Congrats din? See you tomorrow 😊

Matapos ng kanilang pag-uusap sa text message, napahinto si Mingyu, napatingin sa huling message ni Wonwoo, napangiti siya at naiimagine ang mukha ni Wonwoo habang sinasabi ang mga salitang sinabi niya sa text message.

Kinakabahan si Mingyu para bukas pero at the same time, na-eexcite din siya. It has been what? 4 years? Apat na taong itinago ni Mingyu ang nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo, at sa apat na taon na iyon, ngayon lang siya nagkalakas ng loob sabihin ang nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo.

Kinakabahan si Mingyu pero wala na siyang magagawa, nasabi na niya kay Wonwoo na magkikita sila bukas. “Apat na taon pala ‘yung limit ko.” Natawang sabi ni Mingyu sa kanyang sarili at ibinalik ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa at nakipagkita sa kanyang mga magulang. 

Nagising si Wonwoo dahil ingay ng kanyang cellphone notification, nakapikit pa niyang kinakapa ang kanyang phone sa kanyang higaan hanggang sa madama niya ito na nasa kanyang ulunan. Bahagyang idinilat ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mata para tignan ang notification sa kanyang phone. 

**9:04am - Kim Mingyu:** Hi bespren! Don’t forget later ah? 1pm. Manlilibre ‘yung male-late! ><

**9:06am - Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Deal. See you :) 

Matapos magreply ni Wonwoo, inilapag niya ang phone sa kanyang higaan at tumayo para umpisahan ang kanyang araw. 

Ibinababa ni Mingyu ang kanyang phone at dali-daling tumayo sa kanyang higaan, nag inat at huminga ng malalim. “Mingyu, kaya mo ‘yan!” Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili habang nakaharap sa salamin. 

Saktong 1pm ay dumating si Mingyu sa kanilang meeting place, dito rin ang usual hangout place nila so hindi na mahihirapan si Wonwoo puntahan ito. 5 minutes have passed and finally Wonwoo came, ‘yung usual na Wonwoo, naka plain oversized black long sleeves and jeans. 

“Won, magdamit ka naman ng maayos, sayang ‘yung ganda ng katawan mo!” Parangal ni Mingyu nang papalapit si Wonwoo sa kanya. “Anong masama sa suot ko?” Tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanyang damit na may pagtataka sa kanyang mukha. “Lagi kang nagsusuot ng oversized shirt, try mo kayang magsuot ng mga fitted, bagay sa’yo ‘yun for sure.” Advice ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. “Ayoko nga, mas komportable ako dito sa mga sinusuot ko”. Sagot ni Wonwoo. Mingyu didn’t put much of a fight kaya tumango nalang siya at inaya na si Wonwoo kumain.

Both of them did a lot of things, kumain sa dati nilang kinakainan, nanood ng sine, pumunta sa arcade, and of course, sinamahan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na bumili ng games sa gaming store. Mingyu is not a gamer type of person, pero every time na makikita niya si Wonwoo na bumibili ng mga bagay na gusto niya? Isa ‘yun sa mga favorite niyang ginagawa kapag kasama niya si Wonwoo. Bakit? Gusto niyang nakikitang masaya si Wonwoo, and everytime Mingyu see Wonwoo smile? Wala na, finished na. 

Isang ngiti lang ni Wonwoo, kuhang kuha na si Mingyu. 

Matapos lahat ng mga ginawa nila, both of them decided to go home, they enjoyed the arcade, the food they ate and especially, Wonwoo was able to buy his favorite game console. 

Magpapaalam na sana si Wonwoo nang biglang hinawakan ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo para pigilan ito sa paglalakad.

“Won.” Ngumiti si Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

“Oo nga pala, may sasabihin ka sa’kin ‘diba?” Tanong ni Wonwoo nang humarap siya kay Mingyu.

_Okay, this is it. ‘Eto na ‘yung pinakahihintay mo, Mingyu_. Wonwoo is standing in front of him, looking at him straight into his eyes. Mingyu smiled and held both of Wonwoo’s hands and moved closer to him, then he smiled at the latter.

“Won, naalala mo nung una tayong nagkakilala?’

“Oo, first day of school ‘yun 'diba? Tapos nanghiram ka ng ballpen sa'kin. G-Tech pa ‘yung pinaghiram ko sa’yo tapos binagsak mo lang.” Wonwoo pretended to look disappointed as he rolled his eyes to Mingyu.

“Kaya nga nag sorry ako sa’yo nun 'diba? Saka kung hindi kita kinulit noon magiging mag best friends ba tayo?” Nagyayabang na pagkasabi ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

Pinisil ni Mingyu ang ilong ni Wonwoo pero tinanggal agad ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Mingyu sa pagkakahawak nito sa ilong niya. “Aray ko, bitawan mo nga ‘yung ilong ko! Ano ba kasi ‘yung sasabihin mo?” Reklamo ni Wonwoo habang hinahawakan ang ilong niya.

“Won, all these years, kahit sobrang opposite tayo ng ugali, kahit minsan naaasar ka na sa’kin, hindi mo ‘ko iniwan. Thank you.” Ngumiti si Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

“Ikaw lang naman nagtitiis sa ugali ko eh, saka baka mapariwara ka ng landas kapag iniwan kita. Matitiis ba kita?” Pabirong sabi ni Wonwoo.

“Kaya nga sobrang thank you, kung hindi dahil sa’yo baka hindi ako matino ngayon, isa ka sa mga dahilan kung bakit ganito si Mingyu Kim ngayon.” Wonwoo ruffled Mingyu’s hair without saying anything, para bang sinasabi na rin ni Wonwoo na proud siya kay Mingyu. 

As Wonwoo let go ruffling Mingyu’s hair, tumango ito kay Mingyu at nag aaya nang umuwi.

“Tara na Mingyu.“

“Won?”

“Ano ‘yun?

“Mahal kita.”

Ngumiti si Wonwoo at lumapit muli kay Mingyu para pisilin ang pisngi nito. “Oo na mahal din kita, tara na’t mag gagabi na”.

“Won, mahal kita, not just as friends.” Mingyu confessed.

There was silence after Mingyu confessed. Nakatingin lang si Wonwoo sa kanya, sobrang confused sa sinabi niya. Mingyu starts to feel nervous upon looking at Wonwoo's reaction.

“Mingyu, I’m sorry. I don’t feel the same way.” Wonwoo confessed.

Hindi nakapagsalita si Mingyu. Nakatingin lang siya kay Wonwoo. Mingyu expected it, isa 'to sa mga risk na kinonsider niya when he made the decision to confess. Expected naman na ni Mingyu na possible na ito ang maging sagot ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Pero hindi niya inexpect na ganito magiging kasakit. Siguro dapat kinonsider niya rin 'yun, but it's already too late. His heart is breaking right now, pero hindi niya pwede ipakita 'yun, especially right in front of Wonwoo. So he smiled, he smiled and reached Wonwoo's hair and starts ruffling it.

“Bakit ganyan itsura mo?” Natatawang tanong ni Mingyu habang ginugulo pa rin nito ang buhok ni Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, sorry talaga.” Nagi-guilty na sagot ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

“Ano ba okay lang. I’m not expecting you to love me back. Gusto ko lang malaman mo.” Mingyu reached Wonwoo’s hands once again and scoots closer and he continued.

“…Pero Won, sana hindi magbago ‘yung kung ano ang meron tayo ah? Ayokong may magbago dahil lang sa sinabi kong mahal kita. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with fear and uncertainty. Lahat naman yata ng nasa posisyon ni Mingyu ay matatakot talaga, kasi kadalasan sa mga gantong pangyayari, maiilang 'yung isa to the point na magdedecide itong lumayo. 

Ngumiti si Wonwoo ng bahagya at hinawakan pabalik ang mga kamay ni Mingyu.

“Oo naman, walang magbabago. Ikaw pa rin ang makulit kong best friend.”

Mingyu felt relieved upon hearing those words from Wonwoo. For a moment, akala talaga ni Mingyu mawawalan na siya ng best friend, akala niya mawawala na si Wonwoo sa kanya.

“Thank you, Won. Saka sorry din, I’m sure you felt uncomfortable” Mingyu slightly smiled.

“Wala ka dapat ihingi ng sorry, ako nga ‘tong dapat nagso-sorry sa’yo eh.”

Ngumiti lang si Mingyu. Kita ni Wonwoo sa expression ni Mingyu na pinipilit lamang nitong ngumiti, sinusubukang hindi lumabas ang lungkot sa mukha. Pero kilala ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. For four years, alam niya kung malungkot ito o masaya, at ‘yung Mingyu na nasa harapan niya ngayon? Alam niyang nasasaktan, dahil sa kanya.

Wonwoo felt bad, pero mas okay na ‘to kaysa magpanggap na mahal niya si Mingyu, alam niyang mas masasaktan si Mingyu kapag nagsinungaling siya.

“Gyu, gusto mo bang pumunta sa bahay bukas? Samahan mo ‘kong maglaro, sakto may bago akong bili na game console.” Aya ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

“Gusto ko..”

“Ayun! Sunduin kita bu—“

“…Sorry Won.” Biglang nagsalita si Mingyu at 'di sinasadyang naputol ang sasabihin ni Wonwoo.

“Bakit Gyu?”

“Pwede bang ‘wag muna tayong magkita?” Naiilang na sabi ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo. “Alam kong sinabi 'ko na okay lang ako, pero I change my mind. Hindi ko pala kaya. Masakit pala." Mingyu nervously chuckled.

"Ngayon lang nag sink in sa’kin. Hahaha.” Pilit na tawa ni Mingyu. Tumango si Wonwoo sa kanya, agreeing to his suggestion, feeling guilty. “Oo naman, take your time Gyu.”

Mingyu smiled. After nun? They part ways without saying anything to each other.

Gabi na nang makauwi si Wonwoo. Patay na ang ilaw sa buong bahay nila nang makapasok siya sa bahay nila, he took his phone and turned on the flashlight para makita ang kanyang dadaanan paakyat sa kanyang kwarto. 

Wonwoo took a quick shower, wear his clothes, dry his hair as he sat down at the edge of his bed. He sighed as he remembered what happened earlier.

Si Wonwoo? He lied. He likes Mingyu. If he likes Mingyu, bakit niya ni-reject? Simple lang, Wonwoo doesn't want to lose their friendship. Hindi naman ikakaila ni Wonwoo na halos pumalakpak na ang mga tenga niya sa saya nung umamin si Mingyu, but a thought sinks in to him

What if umamin siya? How he can be sure na magwo-work out 'yung relationship nila as a couple? And what if hindi mag work? Mahirap ibalik ang meron sila, kahit 'yung friendship, 'yung pagkakaibigan nila for four years dahil lang sa maling desisyon. He didn't regret rejecting Mingyu. It's for the best. Wonwoo preferred it this way.

_Mas hindi ko kakayanin kapag nawala ka._

It has been three months nung huling nag usap si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Wonwoo can’t even message Mingyu dahil nga sa hinihingi nitong panahon. Ang magagawa nalang ni Wonwoo ay maghintay na si Mingyu ang unang kumausap sa kanya. Hindi ipagkakaila ni Wonwoo, sobrang namimiss na niya si Mingyu, pero alam niyang wala siyang karapatan magdemand ng update kay Mingyu lalo na’t ni-reject niya ito. 

_Deserve mo ‘yan, Wonwoo._ Sabi niya sa kanyang sarili. 

Paulit-ulit na nilalaro ni Wonwoo ang game na nabili nila ni Mingyu nung huli silang lumabas, usually naman mabilis niyang natatapos ang mga laro, pero ngayon, sobrang distracted siya at alam niya kung ano ang dahilan. His life was never the same without Mingyu. Hindi siya sanay na walang nanggugulo sa kanya tuwing naglalaro siya, wala ring maingay tuwing nagbabasa siya ng libro. Hindi na rin niya marinig ang mga cute nitong tawa, lalo na ‘yung mga ngiti ni Mingyu? He can’t help but smile just thinking of it. 

“Miss ko na si Mingyu” Bulong ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya.

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas ay biglang kumatok sa kwarto ni Wonwoo ang nanay niya. “Wonwoo, nandito ‘yung kaibigan mo sa baba.” Sabi nito sa kanya. Agad-agad ay tumayo si Wonwoo sa kanyang higaan at dali-daling bumaba ng hagdan. Nang paghinto niya sa may sala ay biglang nawala kanyang mga ngiti sa kanyang labi.

“Akala mo si Mingyu ‘yung dumating no?” Pang asar na bungad ni Jun sa kanya. 

“Alam mo, istorbo ka, umuwi ka na.” Sabi ni Wonwoo habang naglakad pabalik sa kanyang kwarto.

“Hoy! ‘Wag mo ‘kong iwan dito, nagpakahirap akong pumunta dito tapos papalayasin mo lang ako?” 

“Busy ako, Jun”

“Busy saan? E halos hindi ka nga naming makausap, ni hindi ka nga nagpaparamdam after nung graduation natin.” Lumapit si Jun kay Wonwoo at hinarangan ang kanyang dadaanan. “May nangyari ba sa’yo?” Tanong ni Jun sa kanya. 

Nakatingin lang si Jun kay Wonwoo, naghihintay ng sagot pero wala siyang narinig kay Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, tinatanong kita kung may problem ka ba?” Umiling si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Jun. “Wala akong problema, tinatamad lang talaga ako.” 

“Alam kong hindi totoo ‘yan. Kung ayaw mong sabihin sa’kin, magtatanong nalang ako kay Mingyu, for sure alam niya ang dahilan.” Sabi ni Jun habang kinukuha niya phone sa kanyang bulsa. Ilang sandal lang at biglang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo at sabay kinuha ang phone ni Jun sa kamay niya. 

“Anong ginagawa mo? Akin na nga ‘yung phone ko!” Sigaw ni Jun habang kinukuha ang kanyang phone kay Wonwoo. 

“Bakit ba kailangan mo pang i-message si Mingyu? ‘Diba sabi ko sa’yo wala nga akong problema?”

“Kung wala kang problema bakit sobra ka kung mag react? Ime-message ko lang naman ‘yung best friend mo?”

“Basta ‘wag mo nang i-message si Mingyu.”

So huminto nga si Jun. Huminto at nakatingin lang kay Wonwoo. “Anong tinitingin-tingin mo?”

Tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya. 

Dahan-dahang ngumiti si Jun at bahagyang tinulak si Wonwoo. “Nag away kayo ni Mingyu no?” Hinala ni Jun. Hindi na lumaban pa si Wonwoo at isinauli ang phone kay Jun.

"'Wag mong sasabihin kay Mingyu 'to please."

"So nag away nga kayo?”

"Hindi naman sa nag away..."

"E ano?”

"Misunderstanding lang."

"Ah. Pero sa tingin ko kailangan niyo mag usap. 'Di naman pwedeng hindi kayo magpapansinan 'diba?" Payo ni Jun habang tinatapik nito ang balikat ni Wonwoo. 

_Hindi naman ganung kadali 'yun. Kung pwede ko lang puntahan at kausapin si Mingyu, matagal ko nang ginawa._ Sabi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang isip.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal si Jun sa bahay nila, nakipag kwentuhan lang at naki-catch up sa mga bagay bagay tungkol sa kanya, pero after that, nagpaalam na rin si Jun at umalis na ng bahay nila. 

Matapos bumisita ni Jun, back to regular programming ulit si Wonwoo. Balik sa kwarto, hubinuksan ang play station at naglaro na para bang walang nangyari. Hindi na namalayan ni Wonwoo ang oras, kung hindi pa kumatok sa pinto ang nanay niya, baka pati pagkain at nakalimutan na niya. Nang tinawag na siya ng nanay niya para kumain ng hapunan, hinanap niya ang kanyang phone bago bumaba. It took a while bago nakita ni Wonwoo 'yung phone niya since natabunan ito ng mga libro niya na nakakalat sa higaan niya. Upon checking the notifications on his phone, biglang napatayo si Wonwoo ng makita niya na may text message si Mingyu sa kanya about an hour ago. 

**6:25pm - Kim Mingyu:** Hi bespren :) 

Wonwoo was almost shaking upon reading Mingyu's message. Hindi niya alam kung ano at paano magrereply kay Mingyu, three months na silang hindi nag uusap at sa totoo lang, nakakapanibago kay Wonwoo ang lahat, especially after umamin ni Mingyu sa kanya. 

**7:21pm - Wonwoo** **♡** : Hello Gyu. Musta na? Sorry late reply. 

**7:22pm - Kim Mingyu** : Okay lang. For sure naglalaro ka na naman kaya hindi mo nacheck yung message ko ><

**7:22pm -** **Wonwoo** **♡** **:** Kilala mo na talaga ako. Hindi talaga ako makakapagtago sayo hahaha.

7:24pm - Kim Mingyu: Namiss kita. 

Nanikip ang dibdib ni Wonwoo upon reading Mingyu's last reply. Hindi niya alam kung matutuwa ba siya o maiiyak dahil sa nabasa niya, pero one thing is for sure, sobrang namiss din niya si Mingyu. 

As he decided to reply, kasabay nito ang biglang pagtawag ni Mingyu sa kanya. Halos malaglag ni Wonwoo ang phone niya nang makita niyang tumatawag si Mingyu sa kanya. Sa talambuhay ata ni Wonwoo, ngayon lang siya kinabahan sa isang tawag, at galing pa talaga sa sa best friend niya. Sa best friend lang naman niya na ni-reject niya pero gusto niya at hindi niya nakausap ng tatlong buwan, wala namang dapat ikakaba.

Halos mag-iisang minuto na pero hindi pa rin sinasagot ni Wonwoo ang tawag ni Mingyu. Well, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kay Mingyu, lalo na't sobrang awkward ng huli nilang pag-uusap. But Wonwoo shook his head, took a deep breath and tapped the answer button. 

_"Hello, Gyu?”_

_"Hello, Won, kumusta ka?”_

_"'Eto, namimiss ka."_

_"Alam mo ba kung bakit ako tumawag ngayon?”_

_"Bakit?”_

_"Na-realize ko na hanggang three months lang pala 'yung kaya ko. Miss ko ba bespren ko."_

Wonwoo can't help but smile upon hearing those words from Mingyu himself. Akala talaga ni Wonwoo lalayuan na siya ni Mingyu dahil sa mga nangyari but it seems like Wonwoo is too lucky to have someone like Mingyu.

_"Ako rin, na-miss kita, sobra."_

Si Mingyu ang taong pinaka mahalaga sa buhay buhay niya, and he won't do something careless na makakasira sa pagkakaibigan nila. Kuntento na si Wonwoo sa ganito. He already has the best friend he could ever have, he has Mingyu. Wonwoo couldn't ask for more.

After that phone call, Mingyu asked Wonwoo to meet with him, and guess what? Nang magkita sila, Mingyu acted like he didn't get rejected at all. Nagulat sa umpisa si Wonwoo but he thought that it might be the best to act like nothing happened for the last three months. Everything went back to normal. 

Nakangiting hawak ni Mingyu ang cellphone niya habang nagta-type dito. If you're going to ask Mingyu kung sino ang kausap niya? Sino pa ba ang dahilan ng mga ngiti niya? Syempre ang best friend niyang si Wonwoo. 

Nakangiting hawak ni Mingyu ang cellphone niya habang nagta-type dito. If you're going to ask Mingyu kung sino ang kausap niya? Sino pa ba ang dahilan ng mga ngiti niya? Syempre si Wonwoo. Actually halos two months na rin simula nung bumalik sa dati ang lahat, nung bumalik si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa dati. 

Kuntento na rin si Mingyu sa kung anong meron sila ni Wonwoo, nakapag isip-isip na rin siya sa loob ng tatlong buwan na hindi sila nagkita na mas magandang bitawan na lang niya kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya kay Wonwoo. He's lucky enough na hindi pa siya nilayuan ni Wonwoo. 

_Tama na Mingyu, bitaw ka na._ Mingyu convincing himself as he looks at Wonwoo's reply on his phone. 

Biglang nabaling sa iba ang atensyon ni Mingyu nang biglang may bumulong sa kanyang kaliwang tenga. "Si Wonwoo na naman?” Sabi nito kay Mingyu. Halos mapatalon si Mingyu sa sobrang gulat nang marinig niya ang mahinhin na boses na bumulong sa kanya.

"Jeonghan naman! Lagi ka na lang nanggugulat!” 

"Hindi ako nanggugulat, kanina pa 'ko kumakatok sa pinto mo, hindi ka naman sumasagot kaya pumasok na 'ko." Paliwanag ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

"Kahit na!”

"May magagawa ka ba? Nandito na 'ko eh.”

"Dapat talaga hindi ka pinapapasok ni Mama dito sa bahay eh."

"Wala eh, childhood friend privilege, I guess? Paborito ni Tita." 

Hindi na nagsalita pa si Mingyu at sabay irap nito kay Jeonghan matapos nitong magmalaki sa kanya. Jeonghan always felt satisfied seeing Mingyu irritated kapag wala na itong masagot sa kanya pabalik. It's probably one of Jeonghan's favorite thing to do, ang asarin si Mingyu.

Matapos niyang asarin si Mingyu, umupo ito sa tabi ni Mingyu sa maliit na couch sa kanyang kwarto. Mingyu didn't react nor talk to Jeonghan as the latter sat beside him. Lumapit ng bahagya si Jeonghan at kinabig niya si Mingyu gamit ang kanyang balikat. "Huy, asar ka na naman sa'kin no?” Tanong ni Jeonghan pero hindi siya kinibo ni Mingyu. 

"Hindi ako naaasar sa'yo, sanay na 'ko d'yan."

"E bakit hindi ka kumikibo d'yan?”

"May kausap kasi ako."

"Si Wonwoo na naman?”

Hindi nagsalita si Mingyu. Hindi na kailangan pang tanungin ni Jeonghan ang obvious, nakita na niya kanina na si Wonwoo ang kausap ni Mingyu, ano pa bang bago? 

_Gusto 'kong may magbago._

"Mahal mo pa rin siya?” Humarap si Jeonghan kay Mingyu nang tinanong niya ito. Huminto si Mingyu sa paggamit ng phone niya at tumigin kay Jeonghan. "Anong sinasabi mo?” Natatawang tanong ni Mingyu sa tanong ni Jeonghan habang ginugulo niya ang buhok nito. 

"Nagtatanong ako sa'yo tapos tanong din isasagot mo sa'kin?” Inalis ni Jeonghan ang kamay ni Mingyu sa kanyang ulo.

"Bakit kasi ganyan mga tanungan mo?”

"Masama ba?”

"Hindi."

"Hindi pala eh, so ano? Mahal mo pa si Wonwoo?”

"Hindi na, saka alam mo naman 'yun 'diba?”

Tumango si Jeonghan sa tanong ni Mingyu. "Gusto ko lang makasiguro." Bulong ni Jeonghan. 

"Makasiguro saan?” Tanong ni Mingyu, inayos niya ang kanyang pwesto sa pagkakaupo sa couch, lumapit si Mingyu kay Jeonghan at bahagyang nakapahiga ang pwesto nito habang nakaharap kay Jeonghan. 

"Bago ako magtanong.”

"Saan?”

Mingyu stared at Jeonghan, waiting for an answer. Jeonghan reached for his hand that's resting on his lap and gently caressed the top on hand with his fingers.

"Pwede bang tayo na lang?”

Mingyu lets out a laugh and pinched both of Jeonghan's cheeks. "Hay nako Jeonghan, alam mo kung kakakilala ko pa lang sa'yo ngayon, malamang maniniwala na 'ko sa sasabihin mo."

Huminto sa pagtawa si Mingyu nang makita niya si Jeonghan na seryosong nakatingin sa kanya. "Minggoy, alam mo naman 'diba? Alam mo naman na hindi ako nagbibiro sa mga sinasabi ko sa'yo.” 

Hindi kumibo si Mingyu, he took a deep breath and starts playing around Jeonghan's hand. "Alam ko...pero alam mo naman 'diba? Alam mo na—”

"Hindi ka pa nakaka move-on? Alam ko naman 'yun Minggoy. Alam ko 'yun kahit itanggi mo. Sa akin ka pa talaga magtatago? Ako 'tong kababata at kasama halong buong buhay mo, sa tingin mo hindi ko mapapansin 'yun? Hindi ako tanga, Minggoy." Jeonghan firmly said. 

Yumuko si Mingyu at sinusubukang 'wag maiyak. Mingyu felt like Jeonghan is re-opening his fresh wounds, hindi niya gusto ang nararamdaman niya, ito ang pakiramdam na gusto na niyang ibaon sa limot pero parang hindi niya kaya, parang imposible. 

Nararamdaman na ni Mingyu na malapit nang bumagsak ang mga luha niya nang naramdaman niyang lumapit pa si Jeonghan sa kanya. Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and place a soft peck on his lips. The kiss didn't last that long and Jeonghan immediately pulled away from Mingyu. 

"Alam kong mahirap makalimot, lalo na't alam kong siya 'yung first love mo. Alam ko 'yung pakiramdam kasi ganun din ako sa'yo." Jeonghan painfully smiled.

Niyakap ni Jeonghan si Mingyu at nilapit niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Mingyu para ipahinga. "Minggoy, alam kong nasasaktan ka pa rin sa mga nangyari. Pero hayaan mo 'ko, hayaan mong tulungan kitang mawala 'yung sakit na nararamdaman mo." Jeonghan softly whispered to his ears. 

"Han pero kasi—"

"Minggoy, please? Sana bigyan mo 'ko ng chance para mapatunayan ko na karapat-dapat din ako para sa'yo, kasi deserve mong mahalin ng tama, deserve mong maramdaman kung paano mahalin." Niyakap pa ng mahigpit ni Jeonghan si Mingyu. 

Medyo nag hesitate pa si Mingyu na yakapin pabalik si Jeonghan, pero napasip din siya na mukhang tama nga si Jeonghan. Hindi sang-ayon si Mingyu sa suggestion ni Jeonghan, pero napaisip din siya kung bakit hindi niya mabigyan ng pagkakataon si Jeonghan? Dahil kay Wonwoo? Pero ni-reject na siya ni Wonwoo, ano pa ang pumipigil sa kanya para hayaan si Jeonghan? 

He knows that Jeonghan has the purest intentions and he felt bad for pushing him away for the past years pero ngayon, sa tingin ni Mingyu, panahon na rin para hayaan niyang makahinga ang puso niya from all the heartaches. 

Mingyu hesitated once more nang maalala niya si Wonwoo. Pero ano bang milagro ang mangyayari kung kumapit siya sa pag-asang magustuhan pa siya ni Wonwoo? Malabo.

Mingyu pulled away from the hug and smiled at Jeonghan.

_Tama na Mingyu, bitaw na._

_* * * *_

Gaya ng napag-usapan nila ni Mingyu, nagkita sila sa dati nilang kinakainan na lugar, kahit nung college pa sila, 'eto na talaga 'yung pinupuntahan nila. Medyo luma na 'yung lugar pero hindi nagbabago ang lasa ng mga pagkain, kaya rin siguro binabalik-balikan nila 'yung lugar. 

"Ilang buwan din tayong hindi nakabalik dito." Sabi ni Wonwoo habang pinagmamasdan ang paligid ng restaurant. "Oo nga eh, tatlong buwan din no?" Sabi ni Mingyu habang tumitingin sa menu.

Tatlong buwan, saka lang na-realize ni Wonwoo na sa tatlong buwan nilang hindi nakapunta sa restaurant na ito ay dahil sa isang bagay. Ang pag reject ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu. But Wonwoo shook his head to get it off of his mind. Nangako na siya sa sarili niya na hindi na niya aalalahanin ang nangyari sa kanila three months ago. 

Nagulat na lang si Wonwoo nang biglang pinisil ni Mingyu ang ilong niya. "Wonwoo! Ano na?”

"Ano!? Ang sakit nun ah!”

"Kanina pa kasi kita tinatawag ayaw mong makinig sa'kin."

"Ano ba kasi 'yun?”

"Kilala mo si Jeonghan?” Tanong ni Mingyu sa kanya. Tumango si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Mingyu.

"Oo, 'diba siya 'yung kinukwento mo na chilhood friend mo?" Tanong ni Wonwoo habang nagdedecide ng kakainin niya sa menu. Tumango si Mingyu as if makikita siya ni Wonwoo na focused sa pag check ng menu. "Yup, siya nga." Pahabol ni Mingyu. 

"Bakit, ano meron sa childhood friend mo?” 

"Kami na."

"Ha?”

"Kami na ni Jeonghan."

Huminto si Wonwoo sa pagbabasa ng menu na nakaharap at harang sa mukha niya. Bago pa ibaba ni Wonwoo ang Menu list, siniguro niya na nakangiti siya bago humarap kay Mingyu.

"Talaga? Congrats!” Nakangiting pagbati ni Wonwoo nang inalis niya ang menu list sa kanyang mukha. Ngumiti pabalik si Mingyu sa kanya.

"Pero hindi ba masyadong biglaan?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Actually, nag-usap kami kahapon tungkol dito saka alam mo naman na may gusto si Jeonghan sa'kin?” Tumango si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Mingyu. "Gusto kong subukan, gusto kong subukang mahalin si Jeonghan, malay mo mag work out 'diba?” Hindi nagsalita si Wonwoo at ngumiti lang ito kay Mingyu. "Kung ano sa tingin mo 'yung gusto mo, susuportahan lang kita. Pakiramdam ko naman magiging okay kayo ni Jeonghan."

"Talaga?”

"Oo, mukhang mabait naman 'yung childhood friend mo."

"Maloko 'yun pero oo, sobrang bait niya. Ipapakilala ko siya sa'yo soon."

"Sige, excited na 'ko."

_Mas okay na 'yung ganto._

Ang araw naging linggo, ang linggo naging buwan, ang buwan naging taon. Ganoon kabilis lumipas ang panahon, pero wala pa ring nagbago kay Wonwoo at Mingyu, mag best friends pa rin sila, kahit may kanya-kanya na silang mga trabaho, hindi nila nalilimutang magkita, pero hindi nga lang ganung kadalas gaya ng dati, una dahil busy na sila sa sched ng trabaho nila, pangalawa, Mingyu has to make time for Jeonghan, his boyfriend.

Understandable naman na bihira nalang silang magkita ni Mingyu, masaya naman na si Wonwoo sa mga panahon na nagtatagpo 'yung schedules nila, kaso nga lang sa tuwing pupunta si Mingyu sa bahay ni Wonwoo laging...

"Won! Nandiyan ka?” Sigaw ni Mingyu kasabay nito ang malakas na paghampas ng pinto sa pagkakabukas ni Mingyu.

"Trespassing na nga 'yang ginagawa mo maninira ka pa ng pinto." Mahinahon na sa sabi ni Wonwoo habang busy na tinatapos ang trabaho sa harapan ng computer.

"Hindi ako trespassing, nakita ako ni tita na pumasok ng bahay niyo, paanong magiging trespassing 'yun?”

"Invasion of privacy. Matuto kang kumatok." Pangaral ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu. Hindi na sumagot pabalik si Mingyu lalo na't alam niyang mali siya. Tahimik na naglakad si Mingyu sa higaan ni Wonwoo at humiga habang nakatingin lang sa kisame.

"Hulaan ko, nag away na naman kayo ni Jeonghan?” Hula ni Wonwoo. Hindi kumibo si Mingyu, indication na tama nga ang hula niya. "Ano naman pinag awayan niyo this time?” Tanong ni Wonwoo habang patuloy na nagtatype sa keyboard.

"Dahil sa music." 

"Music? Pati 'yun pinag-aawayan niyo?”

"Alam mo naman na hindi ako nakakatulog ng walang music 'diba? Pero 'etong si Jeonghan panay patay sa spotify ko. Won, I'm tired from work, I'm trying to sleep pero sana ilugar niya 'yung pagbibiro niya." Hinaing ni Mingyu.

"Ano ginawa mo?”

"Nasigawan ko siya."

"Anong nangyari?”

"Nag walk out siya."

"Sino may kasalanan?" Huminto si Wonwoo sa pagtatrabaho at humarap kay Mingyu. 

"Kasalanan ko, alam kong nakakaasar na siya pero hindi ko dapat siya sinigawan."

"Sinuyo mo?” 

"Oo, mahal ko eh."

Wonwoo felt a sharp pain on his chest. 

Isang taon na rin ang lumipas simula nung naging si Mingyu at Jeonghan, at sa loob ng isang taon na 'yun, nandoon si Wonwoo, tagapakinig at tagapayo ni Mingyu sa tuwing nag aaway sila ni Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan does the same, siya din ang nilalapitan nito kapag nag aaway sila ni Mingyu. It became like that simula nung pinakilala ni Mingyu si Jeonghan kay Wonwoo. Ibang-iba ang expectation ni Wonwoo nang nakita niya si Jeonghan. Ang soft ng mukha, makinis, ang hinhin kumilos, halos kabaligtaran sa mga dinedescribe ni Mingyu sa kanya. Pero as months goes by, narerealize na rin ni Wonwoo kung ano 'yung ibig sabihin ni Mingyu nung dinedescribe niya si Jeonghan. He likes to joke around, especially with Mingyu. Sa tuwing magkakasama nila, kita ni Wonwoo sa mga mata ni Jeonghan kung gaano niya kamahal si Mingyu, and ever since that day, hindi na nagworry si Wonwoo na baka masaktan si Mingyu. Ramdam ni Wonwoo na hindi sasaktan ni Jeonghan si Mingyu...hindi tulad ng ginawa niya. 

Napatingin si Wonwoo sa kanyang phone nang biglang may lumabas na notification dito. 

**6:45pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Hi Won, nandyan ba si Minggoy sa inyo?

 **6:45pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Oo, nandito siya. 

**6:46pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** For sure alam mo na yung nangyari. Hahaha.

 **6:47pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Nakapag usap na ba kayo?

 **6:48pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Hindi pa, ayoko kasi siyang kausapin na masama ang loob ko. 

**6:48pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Kung malamig na ulo mo, mag usap na kayo ni Mingyu. Wag niyong patagalin yung away niyo, ayokong matulog to sa kwarto ko.

 **6:49pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Hahaha. Okay Won, mag uusap kami ngayon. Thank you :)

Nang ibinaba ni Wonwoo ang kanyang phone, tumayo siya sa kanyang upuan, kumuha na unan sa kanyang kama sabay hampas sa mukha ni Mingyu. "Aray ko! Bakit ka nanghahampas?!”

"Nag message sa'kin si Jeonghan."

"Ano sabi niya?”

"Hinahanap ka."

"Tapos ngayon hahanapin niya 'ko." Pabulong na reklamo ni Mingyu, hindi natuwa si Wonwoo sa narinig niya kaya hinampas niya ulit ng unan si Mingyu. "Aray ko! Isa Won!” 

"Alam mo ba kung bakit hindi ka kinikibo ni Jeonghan? Kasi ayaw niyang makipag usap na mainit pa ang ulo niya, isang taon na kayo ni Jeonghan hindi mo pa rin kabisado kung paano siya kumilos?” 

"Sobrang unpredictable niya kasi. Nagugulat na lang ako minsan sa mga ginagawa niya. I know we're dating for a year now pero ngayon ko lang din nare-realize na sobra kaming opposite."

Hindi na nagugustuhan ni Wonwoo kung saan patungo ang usapan pero biglang tumayo si Mingyu sa kanyang higaan at kinuha ang gamit niya. "...Pero hindi 'yon dahilan para iwan ko siya." 

Lumapit si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit. "Won, thank you ah? Siguro kung wala ka, baka nawala na si Jeonghan sa'kin." Hindi man nakikita ni Wonwoo si Mingyu pero alam niyang nakangiti ito habang nakayakap sa kanya. Wonwoo felt relieved. 

Matapos yakapin ni Mingyu si Wonwoo, ngumiti ito kay Wonwoo bago ito nagpaalam at lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. Ang mga ngiti na nakalagay sa mga labi ni Wonwoo ay unti-unting nawala pagkaalis ni Mingyu. 

Makalipas ng ilang oras pagkaalis ni Mingyu sa bahay nila ay agad ding bumalik si Wonwoo sa pagtatrabaho. Sa sobrang focus ni Wonwoo sa kanyang trabaho ay hindi na niya namalayan na lumagpas na siya kanyang working hours. Wonwoo clicked his tongue upon realizing the time. He immediately turned off the monitor and lie down on his bed to sleep. 

He tried to sleep pero hindi niya magawa. He tried to close his eyes, listen to music pero wala, he's wide awake, so he took his phone and decided to scroll on his SNS which he thought was a bad idea when he saw Mingyu's IG update. 

Nakita niya sa IG update na magkasama si Mingyu at Jeonghan. Wonwoo tapped the like button. 

"Mukhang bati na 'yung dalawa. Buti naman."

Wonwoo turned off his phone and cried himself to sleep.

Isang boring na araw na naman ang ineexpect ni Wonwoo pagkadilat ng mga mata niya. Rest day niya ngayon at alam na niya ang mangyayari sa buong araw, ang maglaro, kumain at matulog. Sa totoo lang, ideal day para kay Wonwoo ang matulog, kumain at maglaro maghapon. This has been his ideal day to relax since college. Pero never niyang nakamit ang ganung set up lalo na nung dumating si Mingyu sa buhay niya. Mingyu won't let him rot in his room all day and eat unhealthy foods. May isang instance noon na Wonwoo decided to stay inside his room all day, pero syempre, ever since na dumating si Mingyu sa buhay niya, his life has never been boring. Kaya simula noon? His ideal day off is with Mingyu pestering him all day. 

Pero nag iba na ang lahat. Simula nung araw na ni-reject niya si Mingyu, Wonwoo pretended that everything went back to normal pero ang totoo? Hindi. Hindi na bumalik sa dati ang lahat. Well at least for him.

_Unang araw._

Tanghali na nang nagdecide na lumabas si Wonwoo sa kanyang kwarto para kumain ng tanghalian. Pagkababa, agad niyang hinanap ang nanay niya pero wala ito sa sala. Nang pumunta si Wonwoo sa kusina para silipin kung nandun ba ang mama niya, pero nang pagpasok ni Wonwoo sa kusina ay iba ang nakita niya.

"Mingyu? Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Nagulat na tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu na nagluluto sa kusina. 

"Off mo 'diba? Nandito ako para pagsilbihan ka." 

""Wag mo 'kong utuin, wala akong pera."

"Grabe ka! Mukha ba 'kong pera sa paningin mo?”

"E ano ba kailangan mo?”

Ibinaba ni Mingyu ang sandok na hawak niya at lumapit kay Wonwoo. "Kailangan ko ng kasama for three days. Baka maburyo lang ako sa bahay." Sabay pa-cute na ngiti ni Mingyu.

"Bakit hindi mo guluhin si Jeonghan? Ako na naman pagdidiskitahan mo." Reklamo ni Wonwoo habang naglalakas sa may ref para kumuha ng tubig. 

"'Yun nga ang problema, wala si Jeonghan for three days."

"Bakit?”

"Work daw. Business trip, pero alam ko sa Cebu lang naman so hindi naman ganung kalayo."

"Ah." 

"Bakit naman ganyan lang sagot mo?”

"Magiging imperyno na naman ang 'yung buhay ko ng tatlong araw." Biro ni Wonwoo. 

"Hoy! Impyerno ka diyan? Grabe ka ha!” Sigaw ni Mingyu habang pinipisil nito ang ilong ni Wonwoo. "Ano ba! Sinabi nang 'wag mong pipisilin ilong ko e!” Tinawanan lang siya ni Mingyu habang hinahawakan ang namumula niyang ilong.

Mingyu is not joking nung sinabi niyang kailangan niya ng kasama. Wala nang nagawa si Wonwoo nang nagpaalam si Mingyu sa mama ni Wonwoo na makikitulog siya sa bahay nila. Alam ni Wonwoo kung gaano kamahal ng mama niya si Mingyu kaya hindi na sita nagreklamo dahil alam niyang hindi siya mananalo.

Naghanda ng higaan ang mama ni Wonwoo para kay Mingyu sa kabilang kwarto pero nag decided siya (mag-isa) na matulog sa kwarto ni Wonwoo. 

"'Wag kang matulog dito, dun ka sa kabilang kwarto."

"Ayoko~ edi parang wala rin akong kasama."

"Basta, 'wag ka dito."

"Wala kang magagawa." 

Wonwoo didn't put much of a fight and eventually let Mingyu sleep in his room. 

"Namiss ko 'to Won, 'yung makitulog sa inyo?” Sabi ni Mingyu habang nakahiga sa tabi ni Wonwoo.

"Lagi ka namang nandito tuwing nag-aaway kayo ni Jeonghan e, what's new?” Sagot ni Wonwoo habang nakaupo sa harapan ng kanyang computer. " Iba ngayon kasi mag oovernight ako dito ngayon, saka hindi ako maglalabas ng sama ng loob sa'yo. Bati kami ni Jeonghan ngayon. Hahaha." 

Napansin ni Mingyu na kanina pa nakaupon si Wonwoo sa harapan ng computer niya knowing na day off nito. Umupo si Mingyu sa pagkakahiga niya sa kama ni Wonwoo. "Bakit ka nandyan sa computer mo? 'Diba wala kang pasok?” Tanong ni Mingyu. 

"May biglaang pinagawa kasi e, ayokong matambakan ng trabaho pagbalik ko from my day off." 

"Akala ko naiilang ka sa'kin e"

Hindi kumibo si Wonwoo at nagpatuloy sa kanyang ginagawa. 

"Won, 'wag kang magpupuyat ah? May pupuntahan tayo bukas." Utos ni Mingyu sa kanya. 

"Anong sinasabi mo?”

"Aalis tayo bukas, at sasama ka sa ayaw at sa gusto mo." Alam ni Wonwoo na kahit anong tanggi ang gawin niya kay Mingyu ay walang mangyayari, masusunod pa rin ang gusto nito kaya tumango nalang si Wonwoo. Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo at nagpatuloy tapusin ang trabahong pahabol sa kanya. 

_Pangalawang araw._

Nagising si Wonwoo sa ingay na nanggaggaling sa kanyang kwarto. Pagdilat ng mata niya, nakita niya si Mingyu na nagsasayaw ng pang exercise sa kanyang harapan. "Good morning Won! Rise and shine! May lakad tayo today, 'diba? Samahan mo 'kong mag exercise para mawala 'yung katamaran sa katawan mo." Hindi nakinig si Wonwoo at nagtalukbong lang ito ng kumot pero siyempre, hindi ito hinayaan ni Mingyu. Inaalis ni Mingyu ang kumot kay Wonwoo at hinila niya ito paalis ng kanyang kama. Wala nagawa si Wonwoo kundi sundin si Mingyu or else hindi sila matatapos. 

Matapos ng sapilitang exercise, narinig nila ang mama ni Wonwoo na tinatawag sila para mag almusal sa baba. Hinatak ni Mingyu si Wonwoo para lumabas ng kwarto dahil alam niya hihiga lang ito kapag iniwan niya mag-isa sa kwarto. 

After ng breakfast, agad silang naligo at nag ayos. Matapos makapag bihis ni Wonwoo, agad siyang minadali ni Mingyu na sumakay na kotse nito. "Won, tara na, dali!” Sigaw ni Mingyu mula sa sasakyan. "'Eto na! May humahabol ba sa'yo?”

"Walang humahabol sa'kin pero may hinahabol tayo. Kaya tara na, sumakay ka na" Sabi ni Mingyu kaya agad din sumakay si Wonwoo sa passenger seat at sinuot ang seatbelt. "Tara na?” Aya ni Mingyu. Ngumiti si Wonwoo at nag umpisa nang mag drive si Mingyu. 

"Bakit ka ba nagmamadali?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Gagawin natin 'yung mga hindi natin nagawa after graduation natin. 'Diba nag usap usap tayong batch na mag aalis tayo? 'Yung tipong kung saan lang tayo mapadpad? Hindi pa natin nagawa 'yun." 

"Kaya ka nag-aya ng maaga kasi hindi mo rin alam kung saan tayo mapupunta."

"Yup, mas maganda nang maaga kesa late na natin marealize kung anong lugar ang gusto natin puntahan." 

Hindi nagreklamo si Wonwoo sa idea ni Mingyu, madalas kasi lagi siyang kontra sa mga suggestion ni Mingyu, pero hindi ngayon. Kung tama ang pagkakaalala niya, both of them wants to visit a beach. Pinaalala ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu 'yung mga lugar na gusto nilang puntahan noon kaya hindi rin sila nahirapan puntahan ang mga 'yon. After 3 hours of drive, they were able to spot a beach and were able to roam around. Fortunately, hindi peak season kaya hindi rin matao which Wonwoo is grateful for. And just like that, they were able to check ang isa sa mga bagay na hindi nila nagawa noon.

Hindi na namalayan ng dalawa ang oras nung nasa beach sila, they didn't notice na halos inabot sila hapon kakalakad sa beach. Biglang nataranta si Mingyu.

"Hala! Hapon na pala, hindi na natin maaabutan 'yon!” 

"Alin?”

"Sunset!"

"Pwede naman nating tignan sunset dito e."

"Mas maganda sa sinasabi ko. Dun talaga makikita mo 'yung kabuuan ng sunset." Napabugtong hininga si Mingyu sabay nag pout ito na ikinatuwa ni Wonwoo.

"Alam mo para kang bata, pwede naman nating puntahan 'yun bukas eh." Biglang napatingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at sabay ngiti ng pagkalaki-laki sa kanya. "Talaga? Sasamahan mo 'ko bukas?” 

"Oo nga. Kaya 'wag ka nang magmukmok dyan at gagabihin tayo pag uwi." 

"Okay 'eto na po, boss!” 

Habang nagddrive pauwi, biglang tumunog ang phone ni Wonwoo, nang i-check niya ito, nakita niya nag message si Jeonghan sa kanya. 

**7:10pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Hi Won :) Kasama mo ba si Mingyu? Hindi kasi siya nag rereply sa akin eh :(

 **7:11pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Oo, kasama ko siya ngayon, hindi siya makapag reply kasi nagdadrive siya.

 **7:11pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Ah ganun ba. Umalis ba kayo? 

**7:12pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Oo, 'eto kasing si Mingyu nagpumilit na umalis. 

**7:13pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Sana hindi nakakaistorbo si Mingyu sa'yo. Just let me know if may ginawa sa'yo 'yan, humanda sakin yan. 😂

 **7:13pm - Jeon Wonwoo:** Okay lang, kaya ko na tong si Gyu. Hahaha. Ingat ka sa business trip mo.

 **7:14pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** Thank you! Pakisabi na lang kay Mingyu na mag ingat sa pag drive. Ingat kayo. ^^

"Gyu, nagmessage sa'kin si Jeonghan, mag ingat ka daw sa pagdadrive." Sabi ni Wonwoo matapos niyang ibaba ang phone sa pagkakagamit. 

"Thanks Won, I'll message him once na makauwi tayo." Wonwoo smiled in response. 

Balak pa sanang mag overnight ulit kaso may kailangang asikasuhin si Mingyu na hindi kayang ipagpabukas kaya nagdecide sila na magkita nalang bukas sa restaurant na lagi nilang pinupuntahan. 

Matapos mahatid ni Mingyu si Wonwoo, agad din siyang umalis para bumalik sa bahay nila para matapos ang dapat asikasuhin. 

Matapos nilang maglibot at magpunta sa beach, naramdaman ni Wonwoo na para bang bumabalik na sa dati ang lahat. Maybe doing the thing they weren't able to do back when they were in college was a good idea after all. Mas naaalala ni Wonwoo kung bakit sila naging magkaibigan ni Mingyu. Naisip din ni Wonwoo na tapusin na rin niya kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya para kay Mingyu.

_Masaya na si Mingyu. Tama na, bitaw na._

_Pangatlong araw._

Agad na pumunta si Wonwoo sa meet up place ni Mingyu, gaya ng pagkakasabi ni Mingyu, magkita nalang sila sa usual restaurant na kinakainan nila para madaling magkakitaan. 

After a few minutes, dumating din si Mingyu kaya hindi rin naghintay si Wonwoo ng matagal. Since tanghali pa naman, both of them decided to watch a movie and roam around sa mall na malapit to waste time since ang pakay naman talaga nila is to see the sunset, gaya ng napag-usapan nila. 

It took 2 hours to watch a movie and another hour to roam around the mall until both of them decided to go out and look for the best spot to see the sunset. Nang palabas na sila sa mall, napahinto si Wonwoo at Mingyu nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan ni Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo!” Napalingon ang dalawa at nakita nila ang isang pamilyar na mukha na papalapit sa kanila. 

"Cheol! Kumusta ka?” Tanong ni Wonwoo sabay ngiti dito.

"Okay naman, ikaw?"

"Okay lang din. Oo nga pala Cheol, kilala mo naman si Mingyu 'diba?” Tumingin si Cheol kay Mingyu at ngumiti. "Yup! Siya 'yung best friend mo 'diba?“ 

"Nakukwento ka sa'kin ni Wonwoo before pero ngayon lang kita nakita in person. Cheol, by the way." Cheol reaches out for Mingyu's hand to ask for a handshake but Mingyu didn't respond na ikinagulat ni Wonwoo. The atmosphere became awkward. Ibinalik ni Cheol ang kamay niya, habang si Mingyu naman ay nakatingin ng masama dito.

Alam ni Wonwoo na hindi na maganda ang nangyayari kaya pinutol na ni Wonwoo ang usapan nila ni Cheol. "Cheol, may hinahabol pa kasi kami, mauuna na kami ah?” Paalam ni Wonwoo kay Cheol pero bago pa man makaalis si Wonwoo ay nahawakan ni Cheol ang kamay ni Wonwoo para pigilan ito. "Won, pwede bang makuha ko contact number mo para naman may contact pa tayo sa isa't-isa. Alam mo naman 'yung nangyari, right?” 

"Oo naman, 'eto 'yung number ko…"

Matapos mabigay ni Wonwoo ang kanyang contact number, hindi na siya nakapagpaalam ng maayos kay Cheol dahil kinuha agad ni Mingyu ang kamay ni Wonwoo para makaalis agad sa mall kung nasaan si Cheol. 

Nang makalabas sila, ginawa nila kung ano ang dapat nilang gawin, they look for a perfect spot para makita ang sunset at buti nalang, wala tao sa pwesto na nakita nila. Both of them didn't talk to each other, they just looked and admired the sunset until the sun finally gone right before their eyes. 

Pagkatapos mawala ang sunset sa paningin nila, humarap si Wonwoo kay Mingyu. "Gyu, ano 'yun?”

"Ano?”

"Kanina, 'yung asal mo kay Cheol. Ano 'yun?”

"Ako ba talaga ang dapat tinatanong dito?” Galit na tanong ni Mingyu. "Ibabalik ko 'yung tanong sa'yo. Won, ano 'yun?”

"Gyu, if this is about Cheol ghosting me before, he has reasons. Naintindihan ko ang side niya kaya okay lang sa'kin."

"Kahit na, he still left you."

"Hindi naman naging kami ah? 'Diba ikaw pa nga nagpush sa'kin kay Cheol noon? Dapat nga ikaw ang mas nakakaintindi kasi ikaw 'yung kaibigan ni Cheol. Bakit ba galit na galit ka sa kanya?

"Bakit kung makadikit ka sa kanya parang hindi ka ginago?"

"Matagal na yun Gyu. Cheol explained his side and I already forgive him, sana ganun ka din."

"Hindi. Hindi ko makakalimutan 'yung ginawa niya sa'yo."

"Ang OA mo, you're just making things worse. Gusto lang makipagkaibigan at makipag ayos nung tao."

"Bakit ba ang desperado mo?" Hindi na kinaya ni Wonwoo ang mga narinig niya kay Mingyu kaya out of instinct, he slapped Mingyu's face.

"Ganyan ba talaga tingin mo sa'kin?” 

Sinubukang lumapit ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo pero Wonwoo took a step away. " Won, I'm sorry nadala lang ak—”

"Sana nga desperado nalang ako, para hindi na 'ko nahihirapan ng ganto." Wonwoo cuts off. "Isang taon na 'yung nakalipas simula nung ni-reject kita pero bakit ako 'yung nahihirapan? Akala ko mas okay na 'yung maging magkaibigan tayo pero halos mamatay ako araw araw sa tuwing nakikita ko kung gaano ka kasaya ngayon. Kung gaano ka kasaya kay Jeonghan." 

"...Gusto kong maging masaya para sa inyo, kasi alam kong masaya kayo. Pero Gyu, hindi ko magawa maging masaya. Iniisip ko, paano kung iba 'yung sinagot ko sa'yo that time, magiging masaya ba ako kagaya kung gaano ka kasaya ngayon?” 

"Won, anong sinasabi mo?" Tanong nito kay Wonwoo. 

"I love you since the start, simula nung nakilala kita, you've always had my heart, but you never knew, kasi ayokong malaman mo. Ayokong mawala kung anong meron tayo. Ayokong mawala ka sa'kin." Wonwoo tried to hold back his tear but it's already too late, tear are already falling from his eyes, tears overflowed gaya ng mga salita na lumabas sa bibig niya. 

"Gusto kong maging masaya para sa'yo, para sa inyo pero hindi ko magawa knowing na hindi ako 'yung dahilan ng mga ngiti mo." Sinubukang lumapit ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo pero pilit nitong lumalayo sa kanya. 

"Won.."

"I didn't take the risk a year ago, kasi nag eexpect ako na mas magtatagal tayo kung hanggang magkaibigan lang tayo, pero mali pala ako. Dahil sa ginawa ko, lalo ka lang mawawala sa'kin. I'm so sorry, Gyu." 

Mingyu watched Wonwoo walk away from him as he wiped his tears away.

Matapos ng confrontation na 'yun, hindi na nag-usap pa muli si Mingyu at Wonwoo. 

Few days have passed at nakabalik na si Jeonghan mula sa kanyang business trip. Jeonghan is lucky enough to have a kind boss and let him take a rest for three days. Naisip niya na mas makakasama niya ng matagal si Mingyu since he already have three days off. He decided to message Mingyu. 

**8:01pm - Hannie:** Minggoy, tapos ka na sa work mo? 

**8:05pm - Minggoy:** Yup, kakatapos lang. Bakit?

 **8:06pm - Hannie:** Let's eat? Ngayon lang ulit tayo magkikita after my business trip.

 **8:07pm - Minggoy:** Sure, sunduin kita mamaya. 

And their text message ended like that. Jeonghan suddenly felt uneasy. Never nag end ang conversation nila ng ganito.

Mingyu always says _I love you_ at the end of his messages. Peor hindi ngayon. Something definitely happened while he was gone. Jeonghan thought.

Hindi nagtagal at dumating agad si Mingyu sa tapat ng bahay ni Jeonghan para sunduin ito para kumain sa labas. Matapos nilang makarating sa restaurant, they ordered foods, catching up with each other and finished their food with a glass of wine. 

Hindi tanga si Jeonghan, he know when something's wrong, at ngayon, may mali sa mga kinikilos ni Mingyu. 

"Minggoy? Okay ka lang?”

"Okay lang, bakit?”

"..."

"...Hindi ka okay, Minggoy. May nangyari ba nung wala ako?”

Hindi nakapag salita si Mingyu. Madaming gustong sabihin si Mingyu pero hindi niya alam kung paano uumpisahan. 

"Si Wonwoo...siya ba 'yung dahilan?” Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu.

"Jeonghan naman.."

"Seryoso Minggoy, okay lang kahit pag-usapan natin 'to. Medyo hirap ba rin kasi ako eh." Hindi kumibo si Mingyu.

"Mahal mo pa si Wonwoo, no?" Nakangiting tanong ni Jeonghan. Hindi sumagot si Mingyu sa tanong niya, pero kahit ganun pa man, alam na niya ang sagot sa tanong niya. Matagal na.

"Kahit hindi mo sagutin 'yung tanong ko Minggoy, alam ko naman 'yung sagot e. Alam ko naman na kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ko mapapantayan si Wonwoo sa puso mo." Pinipilit ngumiti ni Jeonghan, trying to hold back his emotions. 

"Naging masaya ako sa isang taon na pagsasama natin. I hope I was able to give the love that you deserve. Sana kahit hindi ako 'yung laman ng puso mo, napadama ko sa'yo 'yung pagmamahal na binigay ko sa'yo." Inabot ni Jeonghan ang mga kamay ni Mingyu sa ibabaw ng lamesa at hinawakan ang mga ito. 

"Minggoy, I will let you go. Kasi deserve mong sumaya. Akala ko kaya kong punan si Wonwoo, hindi pala. Gustuhin ko man, pero ayoko nang ipagsiksikan 'yung sarili ko."

"Han.."

"Minggoy, bago kita bitawan, can I ask you a question?” Mingyu nodded in response.

"Minahal mo ba 'ko?”

"Oo naman. Thank you for making me feel special. Thank you for loving me." 

"Thank you, Minggoy. Sapat na sa'kin na marinig 'yun from you." Tumayo si Jeonghan mula sa kanyang upuan para halikan si Mingyu sa noo sa huling sandali. 

Matapos niyang halikan si Mingyu. Ngumiti si Jeonghan bago niya iwan si Mingyu mag-isa. 

* * *

Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas simula nung huling nag-usap si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Wonwoo felt bad sa mga nangyari that day kung saan nawalan siya ng control at sinabi niya lahat ng mga hindi dapat sabihin kay Mingyu. Wonwoo hated himself. 

Pero too late na para magsisi. Nawalan na siya ng best friend, nawala na si Mingyu sa kanya. End of story. 

Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya iniisip ang mga 'to habang hinihintay si Jun. Wonwoo shook his head trying to shake off the thought. 

Habang naghihintay kay Jun, his notification lights up, so he took his phone and checked it. It's from Jeonghan.

 **4:10pm - Yoon Jeonghan:** I already ended things with Mingyu. Not because I don't love him no more, but because I know his heart will never be mine no matter what I do. 

Take risk, it'll be worth it. 

Wonwoo was in awe as he read Jeonghan's message. Does it mean…

Halos mapatalon si Wonwoo sa gulat nang may tumawag ng pangalan niya. He's about to shout at Jun pero pagharap niya, hindi si Jun ang sumalubong sa kanya. 

"M-Mingyu?” Nautal na sabi ni Wonwoo. 

"Hi Won." Malumabay na bati ni Mingyu.

"Sorry ha? Hinihintay ko kasi si Jun, may lakas kami ngayon." Paliwanag ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

"Sorry din ha? Ako 'yung nag utos kay Jun na papuntahin ka dito. Kasi alam kong hindi ka pupunta kung ako 'yung nagsabi sa'yo." 

Wonwoo tried to escape but Mingyu was able to hold his hand bago pa siya makaalis. 

"Won please, wag mo naman akong layuan. Mag usap tayo, please?” Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand. 

"'Yung mga sinabi mo sa'kin nung nanood tayo ng sunset, totoo ba 'yun?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

Tumango si Wonwoo sa tanong ni Mingyu. Gusto na lang tumakbo ni Wonwoo pero he suddenly thought what Jeonghan said to him earlier...

_Take risk, it'll be worth it._

"Lahat 'yun totoo, Mingyu. Sorry for being such a coward, for hurting you. Sa kagustuhan kong 'wag kang mawala, kabaligtaran pa 'yung nangyari. I'm really sorry." Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay ni Mingyu, kasabay nito ang paghinga niya ng malalim bago tumingin ulit kay Mingyu.

"I might be too late, pero gusto kong itanong sa'yo...pwede pa ba? Pwede pa ba tayo?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu and the latter felt how Wonwoo's hands are shaking as he speak. 

Bumitaw si Mingyu sa pagkakahawak ni Wonwoo sa kanya, Wonwoo' face suddenly went pale, but Mingyu immediately cupped his cheeks and kissed Wonwoo in the middle of the crowd as an answer to Wonwoo's question.

"'Yan ang sagot ko sa tanong mo." Ngumiti si Wonwoo at hinalikan pabalik si Mingyu. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my work. Kay prompter, salamat sa pag submit ng prompta na to! I hope I was able to give justice to your prompt. Hopefully we can see each other on SNS. Just hmu, usap lang tayo tungkol sa mapanakit mong prompt. Maraming salamat! To the MOD, thank you so much for making this possible. Lab ko kayo 😊


End file.
